priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 113 - Frizzy Chiri-chan!
Frizzy Chiri-chan is the 24th episode of the third season of the PriPara anime series and the 113th episode in the series overall. It aired on September 13th, 2016. Plot Laala and the others are happy when they meet Chiri again after half a year. But for some reason, Chiri strongly rejects going to PriPara with them. When they finally succeed in making her come along, all of them are shocked when they see Chiri's unbelievable appearance! Summary Meganee announces the Third Divine Idol Grand Prix will be coming next week, which made SoLaMi♡Smile and Dressing Pafe more fired up in winning as they were not able to participate in the last one. Meanwhile, Chili was watching the announcement and wished that she also will become a Divine Idol but she was not happy by the fact that she doesn't want to go to PriPara because of what happened. Non was looking for new members to form a unit with. Ajimi heard about this and asks if she can be a member but was disturbed by a butterfly that Ajimi followed. Usacha nominated Ajimi and Cosmos to be her unit members but Non declined because of their age gaps. Chili's Rosette Pact alarmed and the person in the Rosette Pact told Chili to go to PriPara much to her dismay. Before so, Chili was practicing ikebana and her father complimented her work. A worm was creeping on the arm part of her dress and starts to panic. The servants took the creeping worm from Chili and she was relieved, which made her father think that she still lacks discipline. Aftermath, she was droved to PriPara and was reluctant to go in until the members of SoLaMi♡Dressing called her. They were surprised that Chili doesn't want to go to PriPara so they forced her in, upon learning the fact that Chili has a new personality. She made them lower their heads, much to their dismay and told them what happened. Non saw this, scolded Chili for her attitude and demanded her name. Laala tries to calm her down and told her that Chili is her friend, which Non doubted that they ever became friends. Non introduced herself as Triangle but Chili thought small of her, which made her and Usacha. Non then challenged Chili into a battle and to see whoever makes the most points win. Chili accepted the challenge and Non performs as Triangle. Chili was about to go on stage when the person in her Rosette Pact told her to not perform. She left the building, with Non and the others following her. The person in her Rosette Pact told her to form a unit first and left PriPara. Aftermath, Chili was irritated of what happened and told herself that she will not go to PriPara again. Major Events *The Third Divine Idol Grand Prix was announced to be held next week. *Chiri appears again in PriPara as a Celeb idol and now uses the brand Dear Crown. *The brand Dear Crown makes it's debut. Trivia Category:Anime Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes